N—na—naru—
by Tamayama Fimi
Summary: Hinata yang ingin dekat sama Naruto, akhirnya kejadian juga.. Hanya karena sebuah permainan dari Kakashi-sensei. Bad Summary. Don't like don't read. RnR, please!


"**N-na-naru—"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warning(s): OOC, gaje, typos, lebay, garing, dan teman seperjuangannya.**

Sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi seorang gadis berambut indigo masih menghadap laptopnya dan terkadang diselingi gerakan mulutnya yang terbuka dan membentuk huruf 'O' (bilang nguap aja, susah..-,-).

"Huuaahh.." serunya sambil menutup mulutnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu adalah anak yang rajin. Nah, terus kok dia main laptop sampai malam? Katanya rajin.. Aneh si authour ini.. (Author: Iya, rajin main laptopnya..xD)

Sebenarnya ia nggak sepenuhnya main laptop, dia juga sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru yang murah senyum tapi juga merupakan guru yang murah memberikan tugas ke murid-murid. Katanya, generasi muda harus penuh semangat di masa mudanya. Contohnya dengan mengerjakan tugas dengan penuh semangat. Nyambung nggak sih sebenarnya? Author juga bingung.

Dan akhirnya kawan-kawan, Hinata mengakhiri peperangannya dengan Hinata yang dinyatakan telah menyelesaikan misinya yang sejak jam 7 malam ia laksanakan. Ia pun menutup laptopnya, menyikat gigi, berdoa, dan segera menyusul seluruh keluarganya yang telah menikmati 'indah'nya mimpi malam ini.

**(~^.^)~**[The Next Day...]

"Hinata.. Hinata.." panggil seorang wanita yang notabene ibunya si Hinata.

"Enngg.." erang Hinata yang sepertinya masih terlelap.

"Sekolah nggak? Udah jam 06.30 pagi lo, sayang,"kata wanita itu lagi.

"Ehh? _What?_" Hinata langsung duduk di atas kasurnya untuk beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya dia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak, "Kyyaaa! Cepat! Cepat!"

Istri si Hiashi Hyuuga hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.. Setahunya ini pertama kalinya putrinya teriak.. Walau nggak nyaring banget sih~ Habisnya, sosok ibu ini ngebandinginnya sama Hanabi. Jauh banget, hoy! Hanabi sih makanannya tiap hari juga teriak-teriak.

Akhirnya, setelah kegiatan-kegiatan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas Hinata di pagi hari, Hinata pun pergi ke sekolah dengan diantar ayahnya. _Well_, pagi itu lumayan cerah.. Berharap harinya juga secerah pagi ini. Tentu saja ia berharap begitu, ia masih terus berdoa agar nggak telat datang ke sekolahnya gara-gara tugas laknat malam itu. Upss..

**Hinata's POV**

"_Jangan sampai telat! Semoga aku bisa masuk tepat waktu! Amin.. Amin.."_ batinku. Yaah, semoga doaku dikabulkan oleh _Kami-sama_. Aku masih ingin hidup! Aku tak mau jadi korban keganasan Ibiki-_sensei_.

Setelah berdoa terus di sepanjang jalan, akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolah. Bersyukur doaku pada _Kami-sama_ dikabulkan. _Thank, Kami-sama.. _Makasih.. Makasih.. Makasih... Makasih.. Makasih.. (lebay, hoy!)

Segera saja aku berjalan cepat menuju kelas. Hufftt, 38 siswa dari 40 siswa di sini udah nongkrong di sini. Seenggaknya kalau tadi aku telat, masih ada 2 teman sekelas yang kukenal yang jadi korban keganasan Ibiki-_sensei _juga, hehe..

Saat berjalan menuju ke tempat dudukku, aku melihat.. err cowok yang... umm aku suka sedang ber-ketawa ketiwi-ria bersama teman-temannya. Uhh, baru memikirkan dia saja rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Dua kata, 'malu sendiri'. Menurut kalian aku aneh, ya? Aku juga setuju, tapi hal ini nggak bisa dihindarin lagi. Hmmpp..

Oh ya, aku belum ngenalin orang yang... eehhmmm aku suka ya? Oke, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Lahir tanggal 10 Oktober dan sekarang umurnya 15 tahun. Tingginya sekitar 166 cm dan beratnya sekitar 50 kg. Hehe~~ Kok aku bisa ingat? Dan dapat dari mana tuh? Tenang saja, aku bukan _stalker _kok. Hanya kalau ada informasi tentang Naruto, entah darimana pun itu, informasi itu langsung melekat di otakku tanpa bisa lenyap.

Oh ya –lagi–, dia punya cengiran khas yang jujur saja ya.. engg kalau aku melihatnya bisa kujamin mukaku merah. Uhh.. Ia juga punya semangat dan percaya diri yang tinggi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin jadi seperti dia, menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah dan periang. Sifatnya jauh banget dari sifat Hyuuga Hinata a.k.a aku.

Uhh, rasanya ingin aku dekat dengannya. Yaah~ meski kalau aku berbicara dengannya, dia pasti akan merasa risih dengan kegagapanku. Aku selalu gagap kalau bicara padanya. Sebenarnya salahku juga sih kalau aku tak dekat dengannya, habisnya kalau dia bicara denganku, aku pasti hanya menjawab seperlunya. Habisnya... ngomong gagap di depan orang yang kita sukai? Itu pasti memalukan! Andai saja aku bisa bicara dengan lancar dan dapat mengobrol dengannya. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan sekali... Aaahh, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Hinata!" sapa TenTen, teman sebangkuku sekaligus teman baikku.

"Hai, TenTen," sapaku sambil berlari kecil ke tempat dudukku yang terletak di baris ketiga dari depan. Oh ya, jangan lupakan senyumku yang sepertinya masih menempel di bibirku.

"Hayoo~~ Kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri? Pasti karena Na—" belum selesai dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah kututup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Uhh, wajahku memanas!

"Heey.. H-hehashan.. H-hahu.. (Hey, lepaskan aku..)" berontak TenTen. Tak tega, akhirnya kulepaskan juga. Akan tetapi, tak lupa juga aku memberikannya—

"Kalau kau sampai membuat rahasiaku bocor... Akan kubocorkan juga rahasiamu ke Neji _nii_-_san_."

—ancaman dengan suara yang horor dan senyuman ala _devil_... yang membuatnya merinding, mengerikan mungkin pikirnya.

Setelah itu, keadaan masih hening, mungkin dia masih ketakutan. Hee~~ aku keren kan?

"Kyaaa!~~ Ampun Hinata! Ampun.. Ampun.. Jangan beritahu rahasiaku yang 'itu' kepada Nejiku tersayang, pliisss..." Ia langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali menghadapku.

"_Gaahh.. lebay amat, 'Nejiku tersayang'? Wkwkwk.." _Aku ketawa-ketiwi yang tentu saja —dalam hati kawan..xD

Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku tertawa kecil. "Hehe.. TenTen lucu sekali."

Reaksi TenTen? Ia menghela napas lega tapi diganti dengan pemandangan ia yang menggembungkan mulutnya. Satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, dia hanya pura-pura mengambek.

"Hei.. Jangan begitu, duduk aja yuk~"

Akhirnya dia duduk juga, tapi masih dengan menggembungkan pipinya. _Wait!_ Kan aku yang hampir dibocorkan rahasianya —yang tahu kalau aku suka Naruto cuma dia aja sih. Ehh, _Kami-sama _juga tahu, dengg—, kenapa dia yang ngambek? Yah~ Tak apalah, yang penting _happy_! (Author: _happy _apanya coba, mbak Hinata?)

'Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong.. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, diharap semua siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing!'

"_Gaahh! Bel ababil! Galay bener nih yang buat bel," _batin Hinata —_again.._

**Normal POV**

Setelah bel ababil —seperti yang dikatakan Hinata barusan (kesambet apa Hinata ngomong gitu?) —, semua siswa langsung memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapa seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi mulut, hidung, dan satu matanya. Aneh!

"Pagi, _sensei_!" balas siswa di kelas Hinata, kelas IX-A.

"Kok tumben nggak telat, _sensei_?" tanya (baca: teriak) seorang cowok berambut jabrik.

Beberapa murid terlihat cekikikan begitu melihat muka _sensei_ mereka yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan siswanya yang satu itu —Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dasar siswa-siswa laknat," gumam Kakashi.

"Oke, sekarang kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan singkat untuk mengambil nilai dan mengetes daya ingat kalian," kata Kakashi.

Semua siswa diam sesaat. Sayangnya, tak berlangsung lama. Mereka langsung berteriak tak jelas.

"YUHUUU!"

"YEY! KITA MAIN _GAME_!"

"HOLA~~HOLA~~" Lee langsung menari-nari tarian hawai yang ada di film 'Nanah Mbo'tana 2' itu loh. Melihat hal itu, menyusullah Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Kankuro menarikan tarian gaje bin lebay itu. Haahh.. Kelas ini tambah gila saja!

Akhirnya, tak dapat dihindari lagi tawa yang menggema di kelas itu karena melihat lima orang itu menari-nari. Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto ikut tertawa juga, walau hanya tertawa kecil. Wajar, dia kan serba kecil. Suara kecil —sampai tertawa juga kecil, ada-ada saja Hyuuga yang satu ini— dan juga tubuhnya yang kec— (di _deathglare _Hinata) ehh, maksudnya mungil. Hoho.. (*author ketawa hambar, takut!*)

Oya, mari kita lihat Kakashi yang cengo, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa juga.

"HOY! BELAJARLAH DENGAN TENANG!" terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka (baca: dibanting) Tsunade —sang kepala sekolah— dengan kasarnya. Kebetulan yang sangat tidak diinginkan! Kepala sekolah yang lewat di depan pintu kelas saat semua siswa di kelas itu tertawa bahagia, dan tiba-tiba kepala sekolah itu membentak mereka untuk menghentikan tawa mereka? Siapa sih yang mau hal itu terjadi?

Otomatis, _sweatdrop _massal pun tak dapat dielakkan. Ini kepala sekolah nggak kalah ganas dibandingkan dengan Ibiki-sensei. Semua membayangkan hukuman dari Tsunade. Glek! Pada telan ludah semua deh.

"Nah, begini lebih baik," wajahnya berubah drastis dari muka-muka preman pasar lagi ngamuk jadi mukanya si Shikamaru yang lagi nggak peduli apa-apa lagi. Jauh banget!

Setelah si kepala sekolah itu berjalan dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan seluruh makhluk hidup di kelas itu —ada cicak juga loh!— pada ketakutan, akhirnya semua pada menghela napas, LEGA BANGET!

"Ehhmm.." deheman sang guru tecinta memecah keheningan di kelas itu yang sempat terjaga hingga 1 menit.

Semua langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Menunggu Kakashi menjelaskan permainan yang akan mereka mainkan itu.

"Jadi, saya sudah membuat 40 kartu dengan 20 pertanyaan dan 20 jawaban yang menjawab 20 pertanyaan tersebut. Dan selanjutnya, cewek akan mengambil lembar pertanyaan dan sebaliknya berhubung kelas ini mempunyai jumlah perempuan dan laki-laki yang sama. Nah, sekarang ambillah kartu yang ada di depan kelas dan ingat JANGAN LIHAT isi kartu itu. Yang pertanyaan berwarna kuning dan yang jawaban berwarna biru." jelas Kakashi.

Semuanya mengambil kartu dan keluar menuju lapangan seperti yang diperintahkan Kakashi sebelumnya. Lalu, Kakashi membantu para laki-laki —yang susahnya minta ampun kalau diatur— untuk berbaris menhadap para perempuan yang telah berbaris dengan rapi.

"Kalian harus menemukan pasangan kartu yang dipegang teman kalian, cepatlah mencarinya dan setelah itu langsung menuju ke kelas bersama teman kalian yang memegang kartu yang merupakan kartu pasangan dari kartu milik kalian, lalu duduk di bagian depan tempat duduk, dimulai dari yang paling kanan yang menandakan kalian adalah pasangan pertama yang datang. Lalu, jika sudah terisi, duduklah di sebelah kirinya. Dan begitulah hingga semua pasangan penuh." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar —lagi.

Semua ber-oh-ria. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan, tanda ingin bertanya.

"_Sensei_, memangnya kenapa kita harus jadi yang tercepat dan harus duduk di barisan pertama dengan 2 bangku paling kanan?"

"Karena semakin cepat kalian datang, nilai kalian akan semakin tinggi, sedangkan masalah duduk itu hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kalian benar-benar datang pertama dan tidak berbohong," jawab Kakashi.

Siswa-siswa itu ber-oh-ria lagi. Lalu, seseorang dari mereka mengangkat tangan lagi.

"Engg, kalau misalnya salah pasangan, _sensei_?"

"Kalian akan mendapatkan digusur jadi pasangan paling akhir dan dapat nilai terendah, maka hati-hatilah."

_Again_, semuanya ber-oh-ria lagi. Salah satu siswa mengangkat tangannya lagi, Kakashi mulai mendengus kesal.

"_Sensei~~_ Kalau gitu yang nomor 1 kosong dong?"

"Yang nomor 2 jadi nomor 1, dan yang nomor 3 jadi nomor 2, dan seterusnya. Pokoknya setiap pasangan jadi maju satu nomor."

_Again and again_, semuanya ber-oh-ria. Sumpah, Kakashi jengkel dengan nada 'oh' yang beberapa menit terakhir ini terus menerus mengganggu telinganya. Oh sial, ada siswanya yang angkat tangan lagi.

"Nilai maksimum berapa, _sensei_?"

"Nilai maksimum adalah 95."

Seluruh siswa hanya ber-oh-ria, LAGI! Ini menjengkelkan. Sekarang, satu siswanya mengangkat tangannya lagi. Oh, _Kami-sama_.. Kasihanilah guru kita yang malang ini.

"Nilai terendah bera—"

"Oke, bersiap-siap ya semuanya," potong Kakahi.

Ngek, Ngok.. Pada cengo semua!~~

**Hinata's POV**

Huaah.. Aku gugup sekali, semoga aku tak menjadi orang yang terakhir ataupun salah pasangan.. _Kami-sama, I beg you _—_again. _Boleh kan? Entahlah aku bertanya dalam hati pada siapa? Apakah kegilaan teman-temanku di kelas sudah mulai tertular kepadaku?

Aku mulai meracau lagi dengan doa-doa yang kutujukan kepada _Kami-sama_. Hey, dalam hati saja kok..

"Oke, siap ya?" pertanyaan dari Kakashi-_sensei_ agak membuatku kaget. Rasanya makin deg-deg an aja. _Please Kami-sama, _aku nggak mau mengecewan orangtuaku dengan nilaiku yang buruk.

"Satuu.."

"Dua.."

"Dua setengah.."

"Satu.."

"Woy! Cepetan! Kagak bisa ngitung apa?" protes semua teman-temanku. Aku mau juga sih, tapi suaraku yang kecil ini pasti akan tenggelam di antara suara-suara mereka.

"_Buang-buang energi saja,"_ batinku.

"Hey, supaya lebih ramai. Anggap saja kaset rusak gitu~~"

Semua siswa termasuk aku, _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"_Apakah guru ini juga tertular gila? Sama sepertiku?"_ batinku —lagi.

"Oke, satu.."

"Dua.."

"..."

"..."

"Hoooyyy!" teriak kami. Kali ini aku ikutan, agak kesal juga lama-lama aku sama guru ini.

"Tiga.."

"Waaa... Waaa.." begitulah teriakan dari teman-temanku yang aneh bin ajaib. Ah~ aku makin ngaco aja.

Oh ya.. Aku juga harus menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini dengan segera.

Aku lihat masuk ke gerombolan teman-temanku yang mulai mengganas, memperhatikan dengan teliti kertas yang diperlihatkan semua laki-laki.

Dan... aahh! Ini kan jawabannya..

"A-ano.. Kertasmu itu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di kertas... ku" Aku terhenyak, yang memegang kertasnya ternyata Naruto. Bagaimana ini?

"Haa? Ada apa Hinata? Cepatlah cari pasanganmu, nanti nilaimu jelek loh." Uhh, suaraku pasti kecil sekali. Aku harus teriak, demi orang tuaku yang tidak ingin aku kecewakan dengan nilaiku yang buruk (hoy, lebay!).

"K-kertasmu i-itu ja-jawaban dari p-pertanyaanku, U-Uzumaki-_san_!" teriakku. Aduh, kenapa gagapku kambuh sih? Aaah, yang penting aku udah teriak, biar aja nggak nyaring banget. Yang penting usaha, deh.

"Benarkah?"

BLUSH!

Tak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan saat ia mengambil untuk melihat kertas yang aku pegang. Uwaaa...

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" teriaknya semangat.

DEG!

D-dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku lari bersamanya ke kelas. Tangannya hangat. Benar-benar hangat. Aku suka. Uuhh, tak dapat kubayangkan mukaku sekarang semerah apa. Dan rasanya debaran jantungku sudah tak karuan lagi. Rasanya aku mau pingsan saja. Eh! Jangan _Kami-sama_! Jangan buat aku pingsan, _please_! Aku nggak mau merepotkannya.

Akhirnya dengan segala kekuatan yang ada, aku mempertahankan kesadaranku (wuiih, lebay..) dan sampai di kelas dengan selamat. Dan 'waw'nya lagi. Ternyata kita adalah pasangan yang kedua sampai, benar kita pasa—

BLUSH!

—kyaaa! kenapa aku malah mikir yang aneh-aneh sih? Gaahh~~ pasti deh mukakku sekarang tambah merah.

**Normal POV**

"Hinata, kamu sakit ya?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka duduk di kursi yang nantinya akan membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah urutan kedua dalam permainan ini. (Author: Congrats y..xD)

"A-ano.. A-aku t-tak apa-apa, U-uzumaki-san. Terima k-kasih."

"Hey, jangan begitu. Aku kan memanggilmu Hinata. Kau juga seharusnya memanggilku Naruto, oke?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu menunduk sehingga wajah beseta rona merahnya tersembunyi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau yakin tak demam? Mukamu merah, tau," Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya sehingga kini terlihat jelas wajahnya yang sekarang merah (baca: sangat merah). Ia lalu menempelkan tangannya di dahi gadis itu. Ahh, betapa bodohnya lelaki satu ini, padahal yang menyebabkan semua ini kan dirinya.

"A-aku b-bener nggak apa-apa k-kok, Uzu —eh, N-naruto," Hinata meyakinkan. Oh, jangan lupakan gagapnya yang setia menemani ucapannya.

"Pokoknya kalau kamu sakit, bilang saja ya. Aku akan izinkan kau ke Kakashi-_sensei_ dan kau istirahatlah di UKS nanti akan kuantar ke sana," ucap Naruto lembut. Ia lalu menepuk kepala Hinata.

"A-aah.. Terima kasih, Naruto.." jawab Hinata. _Great _banget buat Naruto yang bikin jantungnya yang sekarang serasa mau copot.

"Aduh ada yang mesra-mesraan dari tadi, sampai tak sadar sudah banyak orang di sini, serasa dunia milik berdua y? eciiieee..."goda TenTen dan Rock Lee yang ternyata pasangan pertama yang sampai di kelas.

"Ciiieeee..."

"Kyaa! Naruto perhatian banget sama Hinata.."

"So sweet!"

Sahut-menyahut menjadi satu, olokan 'tuk NaruHina. Eiittss.. Kenapa malah dijadikan lagu 'Dari Sabang Sampai Merauke'? Yah, intinya mereka jadi bahan olokan habis-habisan. Sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata tak memperhatikan kalau sudah hampir seluruh siswa berada di kelas. Hinata tertunduk malu, mukanya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Naruto? Pura-pura tak mendengar sih, tapi ketahuan banget kalau dia salah tingkah. Apalagi terlihat sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Aahh, masa muda yang indah~

"Eheemm.." terdengar deheman Kakashi —lagi. Mengganggu!

"Hey!~ Kami berdua tidak ada pasangan! Ada yang salah ambilkah?" seru Kiba dengan Temari yang pasang muka murung tingkat dewa dibelakangnya.

"Ssstt.. Kan sudah _sensei_ bilang akan memeriksa satu per satu, untuk sementara duduklah di belakang."

"Yaahh~~ Sial deh, nggak jadi dapat nilai tinggi dari permainan ini, nilaiku yang buruk tak terbantu juga, huuuu~~" gerutu Kiba sambil pura-pura nangis ala sinetron Indonesia.

(~O.o)~[Setelah diperiksa...]

"Ada 3 kelompok yang salah. Yang pertama tadi, Kiba (yang sekarang masih nangis.. salah, maksud author pura-pura nangis) dan Temari. Lalu—" Kakashi berhenti sesaat.

Semua ber-dag dig dug-ria, menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari guru yang satu ini.

"Chouji dan Ino, dan—"

"Huwwweeeeeeeeeeeee," tiba-tiba tangisan Ino yang lebay keluar. Jiah, ngikutin jejaknya Kiba aja.

Chouji sih santai saja, sebenarnya sih dia diem-diem ngunyah permen karet rasa keripik kentang. Emang ada? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. #DihajarReaders

"Hey, Hey.. Kan sudah _sensei _katakan untuk berhati-hati. Siapa suruh ceroboh?" kata Kakashi dengan santainya.

"Oh ya, satu pasangan lagi yang salah ya. Mereka adalah, TenTen dan Lee," lanjut Kakashi. Ow, nadanya yang sekaran tak kalah santainya dengan yang tadi. Apa dia nggak pernah merasakan penderitaan siswa yang mendapatkan nilai rendah? Sekali lagi, hanya Tuhan yang tahu #DihajarReadersLagi.

"Hah? Masa salah? Nggak mungkin!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Mereka langsung melihat kertas jawaban dan pertanyaan bergantian. Lama sekali~ sampai pada akhirnya..

"Astaga! Kenapa aku tak lihat kata 'kecuali'? Watdepak!" teriak mereka, berbarengan —lagi.

"Huuwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" tangis TenTen pecah, nggak kalah lebaynya sama si Ino dan Kiba.

"Padahal kan aku seharusnya dapat nilai tertinggi! Kenapa jadi begini? Apa _Kami-sama _tak ingin aku dapat nilai bagus?" Lee mulai histeris.

"HOOII! DIAM!" teriak suara dari luar. Yang nggak lain adalah suara Tsunade —lagi? Dosa apa mereka semalam?

Yah, beruntung karena Tsunade tak mendobrak pintu seperti sebelumnya. Huaahh, pengalaman itu mengerikan banget!

Walaupun begitu, setelah teriakan dari mulut sang kepala sekolah, semuanya pada _sweatdrop_ berjamaah —lagi. Entah sudah berapa kata 'lagi' yang digunakan author kali ini, bosan juga deh author jadinya (Readers: sadar diri siapa yang buat ini cerita, hoy! ; Author: *pundung*).

Hening beberapa saat hingga ada yang bersuara, kali ini nggak pakai kata 'lagi' karena yang bersuara bukan berasal dari Kakashi yang hobinya dehem-deheman.

"Tunggu dulu, berarti... aku dan Hinata jadi yang nomor 1 dong?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Emm.. Eh iya ya?" gumam Hinata pelan, namun terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Yey! Kita dapat nilai tertinggi Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

"N-na-naru—"

"Gyyaaaaaaaaaaa! Kau kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa pingsan di saat yang menyenangkan?" teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

Hey, Naruto.. Yang kau maksud 'menyenangkan' itu karena kau dapat nilai tertinggi di kelas... atau karena kau dapat kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk memeluk Hinata? Masalah ini hanya Tuhan dan Naruto yang ta— #DihajarReadersLagiDanLagi.

**(~^^)~**—{ **OWARI }**—**~(^^~)**

Maaf kalau gaje bin amburadul.. Maklum, Newbie..xD

Oh ya, sebenarnya author agak takut sih kasih genre humor, takut garing gitu..

Garing kan? Haha~~

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa jadi curhat sih?

Ngg, jadi kepikiran buat sekuelnya nih.. Tapi —malas~~


End file.
